As the French say
by HenryBendels
Summary: After the first move, I changed.I was someone else. Better yet, I was something to see. But then it happened.My parent's moved me back, and the person I finally came to love, the person I could finally be proud of would have to leave. It was the end of me


A/N: Just so everyone knows, i had a lot of help from Lisi Harrison, seeing as I stole the characters and previous plots from her...

Black Marc by Marc Jacobs skinny jeans and my brand new Alice + Olivia gray cashmere Belted Knit sweater with short sleeves and a very flattering cowl neck. My worn-too-many-times-in-public Christian Louboutin booties and my red Burberry Patent Leather Tote that was currently impossible to get. I looked amazing, and I knew it.

Not that makeup or hair would really make a difference, I still went out of my way to make sure it would look tres excellent. After a quick wash and straightening with Freddrik Fekkai's people, I went to Nars and had Francois' assistant pick out the colors I would be using to illuminate my face. And after a long day of completely spa treatment, I, Massie Block, was finally ready to go.

I grabbed my cell and wallet and threw them into my purse, quickly dashing down stairs to have Antoine drive me to Pierre's for his back to school soiree. I hadn't even reached the bottom landing yet though when I heard my mom's last season Dior flats make their way over.

"Massie, please sit down." My mom said slowly and coolly. Of all the times to sit and chat, she chose now? When I was running almost half an hour late?

"Can it wait mom? I'm on my way to Pierre's and I don't want to miss the red carpet." I said, imaging everyone's faces while I'd walk down Pierre's red carpet. He was notorious for inviting press to all his parties, the perfect way to document a socialites life. And at every red carpet I walked, I always wowed the guests and press. This time would be no different.

"No Massie. This cannot wait." My mom said sternly. I looked up at met her eyes. And in a second I knew, something was wrong. She had made the same face before, contorting her mouth and nose, while her eyes begged for help. It was a face I feared.

"Oh god, what is it?" I asked, my heart starting to race. I walked over to the closest drawing room and sat down, waiting for her to follow suit. When she eventually sat across from me, she broke into tears.

"Mom?" I asked, not sure exactly what to say or do.

"Oh Massie. It's grandma."

"What? Did she…did she…" I felt the words catch in my throat. What on earth could've happened to my most loving grandmother?

"She's sick, sweetie. She's quite…ill. And she's alone." My mom was now hysterical. I simply stared though. My grandfather had passed away quite a few years ago and had been quite abrupt, no time for anyone to really say goodbye.

"I've taken her out of the retirement home and have arranged for her to have special care all the time at our house back in Westchester." I cringed when my mom mentioned my old home, but was glad to know that all that could be done for grams was indeed being done.

It had been almost four years since I had lived there. At the end of eighth grade my father informed me that he had gotten an amazing opportunity in Europe. It would require him to travel a lot but at the same time, we'd have places all around the continent. He said we would be living for the most part in Paris, but that there were summer homes in England, Ireland, and a winter chalet in Switzerland. Call me easily bought, but at the time I was so wrapped around the idea of grandeur that I had failed to realize that when I moved, I'd be leaving the Pretty Committee and my whole social life behind. When it finally hit me, I begged and screamed not to move, but by that point, it was too late. I had to hand over my alpha crown to Alicia, say goodbye to my best friend next door Claire, and worst of all, end things with my HART boyfriend, Derrick Harrington. I was devastated for weeks and totally hated Paris at first, but after a month into the new school year, I had become a complete Frenchie.

"So she'll be okay?" I said, taking my mind off the past and refocusing on my sick grandmother.

"I don't know, Massie. The Doctors don't think so. And that leads me to the next piece of news." She wiped her tears away and stared at me.

"Massie, darling. I've talked to your father, and though he's still in Japan, he agrees that you and I should make a change. We're going back to Westchester."

"What?" my mind froze, clearly I hadn't heard right.

"Massie. I know you're so happy here. You've grown up so much. But right now I need to be with my mother. You can understand that surely. I can't let her be alone. I need my time to say goodbye. So I've decided that at least for this year, before you go to University, you and I will go back home and take care of grams." She was serious. She was completely serious…and clearly delirious.

"Mom, I love grammy. You know that. But this is my home. Paris is home. My best friends are here, my boyfriend is here. Why do you want to take me away from everything…again." I said, perplexed.

"Massie, I understand it's hard. But right now family comes first."

"But Mom…"

"No Massie. Unless you wish to discuss your grandmother's condition, I have nothing left to say. This is my decision and it's final. We leave in three days" And with that she left the room. I sat in silence, staring at the beige wall.

She wanted me to leave. She wanted me to say goodbye to Gray and Edie, to Cedric, and to everyone else that had helped shape my whole teenage existence. She wanted me to pack my bags and just move across the ocean as I had done once before. How many times would they switch around my life? When I was younger it was hard, but now? It would be next to impossible.

I, Massie Block, was a socialite in Europe, let alone Paris. Bloggers constantly wrote about my outfits and my latest escapades, if Cedric and I were really on or actually completely off. I went to the American school in Paris, a school for American students to study abroad. Everything was taught in English, though of course I had become quite fluent in French. I was something special here, and better than that, I was happy. I had grown up and I was truly happy. Or was.


End file.
